


Home

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A small look at the feelings shared, words unsaid and a chance not taken.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Home

“They weren’t going to believe you.” A voice behind Jyn made her jump, ever so slightly. A blush crept up on her face but she fought it as she turned to face Cassian. 

“Thanks for the support.” Her sarcastic bow went unnoticed by Cassian. Or at least he made no comment. 

Instead he said, “but I do.” His tone was one of confidence. He really did trust her. “I believe you.” He confirmed. Jyn’s heart raced. They locked eyes and approached each other. Suddenly the rest of the crew disappeared. 

Cassian and Jyn only had eyes for one another. They circled. Jyn was fairly certain he was going to kiss her. She held her breath only slightly. 

Her heart threatened to leap from her chest at the mere thought of this man who she’d grown to trust, even love, in her personal space. She held her ground. One more step and he’d be practically eye level with her. It was so easy to just reach out and grab him. 

Jyn held herself back. The mission came first. Personal feelings were for later. They’d all make it out, reunite and she and Cassian could try then. 

“I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad.” Her tone was light but tears threatened in the corners of her eyes. He smiled, softness radiating from his entire being. 

Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
